Legend of zelda:Saria's Tale
by Yami-Joeys-Dog
Summary: Saira deals with not having any one to relate to after Link leaves the forest to live with Zelda.


Legend of Zelda: Saria's tale.  
  
It was a normal day in the forest, no evil plants to try and kill them, Mido was in the lost woods trying to find a gem so Saria would go on a date with him seeing how all girls like shiny stuff right? Most of the Kokiri were playing doge ball in the field where the great deku tree was. The only people who weren't playing was the before mentioned Mido, The shopkeeper and Saria. At this moment Saria was in her house thinking once again about how her crush, Link had turned out not to even be one of the Kokiri and instead Hyrulian. He had gone on to save the world and even saved anther place that seemed sort of like Hyrule but different. *See Majora's mask* And then, after taking his child hood back Link had found he couldn't stay with in the forest after his last adventure. With this strange mask he had, he could transform into a great fighter. So packing up his things Link left the forest and went to live in Hyrule castle where he became captain of the guards and Zelda's main man. "Why am I thinking of this? It happened long ago when Link was only around age 12. He's 20 now, but I can't stop thinking about him these days." Saria thought. At first Saria tried to compete with Zelda for Link's heart, but in time, while Link and Zelda grew into adults she appeared to stay the same green- haired 10 year-old girl she'd always been. "The curse of the Kokiri." Saria thought bitterly. "To live forever as most men desire to but to be trapped as little kids." Most of her people never lost their child-like mind for most of their life, a life that could only be ended by some one taking it. So far, She was the only one of her people to gain an adult like mind. In fact, when the sages met every year Saria was always the most serious one. She wanted to spend as little time as possible near the man she could never have. Meanwhile the others... Well Darunia just wanted to party with his sword brothers, Link and the king. Ruto and Zelda fought a lot because Ruto still thought that Link should marry her. Impa and Naboo keep watching each other not trusting the other as Impa never trusted a thief and Naboo never trusted a person who was the sage in charge of the shadows. The light sage and Saria almost all the time ended up planning how the sage powers were to be used in the next year and keep the different people from killing each other. At the end of the meeting the other sages almost always commented on how mature and adult like Saria seemed. This made Saria feel proud but at night, when she was alone, she wished she had Link in her bed with her. On the nights when it got really bad she ran down to the younger version of the deku tree and asked for advice. "You're problem is you've been so mature for so long that you've come to expect it from every one. You could get over link if you had monuments of happiness inside the forest as well as out side. But you've changed too much to enjoy a good game, the others sometimes get confused by the way you talk. I can sense a hidden secret deep inside you. Something that would bring you great pleasure but if not done alone would bring great shame." The deku tree's voice dropped very low and using special powers kept talking but only she could hear." You want to reclaim a period of your life when you could grow; you wish to go back into babyhood. Feel no shame about it, in 30 days time I want you think, come to me and tell me whether or not I have guessed right. At that time I will help you either way." The 30 days were up and Saria found herself waiting for the night. The day passed quick enough, Saria refused Mido his date, mostly because Mido didn't understand love he just saw her as a way to be one better than Link. She had laughed at that thought. So night had fallen and she made her way to the deku tree, which asked if he had guessed right. ".... Yes." said a blushing Saria. The deku tree gave her a knowing smile. "Even if I've only manage to grow half the size of my father, I still have things with in me that you can find of use. Now I want you to understand that once you enter me, in the main room in a treasure chest which I can chose who can open it, you will find the things you need. Now I can't sustain life for long inside me, it's one of my flaws so you'll have to take this stuff with you back to your place and find a way to hide it. By the way, I want you to put the stuff that you'll find in there on to make sure that it fits and you're ready to do this. Once dressed, come out and I will make you appear as if you are wearing your normal attire but if any one touches you that illusion will be shattered." "One small question great deku tree, what if I, er use the 'garments'?" Saria asks blushing bright red. "Well if it were normal 'garments' as you call them, then you would have to wash them out. How ever, using a bit of magic since I was pretty sure I had guessed right I brought some special 'garments' from the future and you can simply throw away or in your case I'd suggest destroying. Don't worry I made a magic trick were you'll never run out." Says the deku tree as he opens himself and let Saria inside. As she walks in the deku tree she expects to see the wonders that Link talked about from his adventure in the deku tree sr., instead, it was one room with a large green chest in the middle and strange lock shaped like a heart. Saria reaches towards the lock and grabs it and it turns into dust starling her as she jumped back. "Ok that was weird. Weird what am I talking about, here I am, an child for all time unless some one kills me, I have magic powers and I'm inside a tree that can talk to open a chest full of baby cloths that are my size...and I say that the lock was weird." Saria shakes her head as she opens the chest. Inside the chest Saria finds three different outfits, An forest green romper with a lighter shade of green frills on the butt, An baby dress that she was sure wouldn't coverer diaper in the collar of dark purple and finally An tee shirt saying I love diapers with the shirt green and the letters white and a picture of a diaper on the back. There were also three sets of baby booties in the chest colored blue, green and purple. Finally after she took the clothes out and using magic made all of them but the romper and the green booties shrink so small that she could carry them back in the diaper bag that usually looked like it could only carry the diapers. Searching more she found a changing pad, some baby powder, special moist leafs that felt like a wet wash cloth but better and a couple of baby bottles. Stepping down Saria neatly laid out her clothing and shrunk it with every thing else shivering a little bit from the chill of being naked. She laid out a diaper and positioned herself on it and sprinkled on the baby powder taking a deep sniff to enjoy its smell. Working quickly she did the tape up and stopped and thought of how this felt. She stood up and shook her butt a little feeling the extra padding and hearing the diaper crinkle a bit. She moved across the room noticing the diaper almost made her waddle but not totally. Then she put on the romper and it added just that little bit more thickness that cause Saria to waddle as she made her way out of the deku tree giggling. "Wow, what a change; where's your mommy little girl?" The deku tree joked as Saria stood in front of him holding her diaper bag. "There's just one thing missing." Saria felt a warm feeling across her neck and when she looked down there was a pacifier *Forest green of course* Saria giggled again and in her best baby girl voice said "Tank ku!" She then put the pacifier in her mouth and slowly made her way back to her house and was actually stopped by Mido but he never got a chance to touch her as she quickly ended their talk made it into her house and closing all the curtains went to her room up stairs "I'm going to sleep like a baby tonight." Saria thought with a laugh as she climbed into bed falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. As the night went by Saria slept happily and had Dreams of having a mother to take care of her. Kokiri were born from the deku tree and raised by fairies. *If you're wondering about where the fairies are in this story...they went on vacation and leave it at that! * At about 3 in the morning Saria was awaken by an urgent need in her bowels. Making a slight face she got up and when into her bathroom forgetting what she was wearing being too sleepy to realize that she was dressed and not nude like she normally was when she went to bed, which was anther reason Mido wasn't allowed to sleep over. She lifted the lip on her toilet which really was just a tube leading into the ground where there was an area dug out with magic for her waste to decompose. Sitting down on the seat Saria simply relaxed and let herself go before she remembered that she was in the diaper and romper! It was too late for her to stop as she began to fill up her diaper with what felt like warm mush. Groaning and going onto her hands and knee's half way through she started to wet her diaper and felt the diaper soak the pee up. After a while she was done and had wet herself again, this time the pee mixing with the poop into a mixture that she really wasn't sure how she felt about. Taking a couple of seconds to regain herself she stood up and felt the contents of her diaper move about in a somewhat pleasurable way. Taking a step forward she felt it shift around again and closed her eyes in pleasure while she stuck the pacifier in her mouth and sucked on it. She was starting to feel weird in her pussy area but didn't feel the need to peed and was wondering what was going on before she remembered a talk she'd had with the first deku tree. He'd explained the Birds and bee's to her and the other but she had stayed around afterwards telling Link that she would meet up with him later to learn more... "So this is what it's liked to be turned on." Saria thought to herself. Opening her eyes she walked towards her bed loving every step and then, gathering up her courage sat down on the bed and felt the weird feeling in her pussy get stronger. Almost like she was on autopilot Saria turned onto her belly and stuck her butt into the air and rested her face on a pillow. Now eagerly waiting to see what her body was up to, her arms moved away from her head and the left one placed itself on her butt while the right one slid inside her diaper and put two fingers into her vagina as she gasped a little. She felt her left hand leave her ass and heard herself talking. "Bad, bad baby went poopie in diaper. That's ten spankings" Saria was pondering how the Kokiri sex drive was able to take control of her body when her left hand began to smack her butt. Not hard enough to hurt but enough that it moved the mess around and caused her to go down on the fingers before pooping back into her original position and going again. As this kept up Saria started to sweat a little and realized that she was still talking. "Me just a dirty stinky old baby that should be spanked and then pleasure mommy and daddy." Saria was shocked to hear herself say these things and made a note to talk to the deku tree about this. "For being such a smelly baby you'll be spanked until I decide otherwise." Now her hand was going full force and Saria was grateful for the padding of her diaper, which kept her from feeling pain, but she was nearly coming from fingering herself. With one last groan Saria came in full force and barely had the power to change herself afterwards, destroying the diaper and then cleaning herself up. Deciding that that was enough for tonight Saria crawled back into bed throwing the romper in front of her door before going to sleep with all the baby stuff still out. The next morning found Saria still asleep in her bed while Zelda while out for a ride in the county side decided to go visit Saria. Zelda as of late kept havening strong dreams of taking care of her baby while she herself wasn't even with child. Link, being the perfect gentleman had insisted that they wait till they were married before doing the bad thing. However Zelda was left with an need to care for an child and whether she wanted to admit it or not, going to the Kokiri forest where nothing but children lived might give her a chance to get rid of these feelings. As she rode into town the other Kokiri came up and greeted her for it wasn't the first time she had visited them. "Hello every one, I'm sorry to say I can't join in on your games today because there are pressing matters that I have to deal with." Zelda said getting disappointed aw's from every one as they went back to playing tag and she made her way into Saria's house stepping inside the first floor. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" Zelda called out. Saria still asleep called out that she was upstairs and come ahead. As Zelda made her way into Saria's room she spotted the sage sleeping naked and briefly wondered at what time did Kokiri have puberty seeing how Saria was just as well developed as she was before she turned around to advert her eyes. What she say against the door of the room surprised her as it was an Romper on top of what must have been an diaper bag! Zelda now looked from bag to Saria an idea slowly forming in her head. Taking the diaper bag and romper down stairs with her and hiding it beside the couch she went back upstairs and quietly closed Saria's door and began to on it. "Saria? Are you awake?" she called out. Saria awoke with a start and reliseing Zelda was here quickly got dressed and opened the door and lead her down stairs seemly forgetting that she had put the diaper bag in front of the door and was thinking that she must of hide it in the bathroom. "So what brings you to the woods today?" Saria asks Zelda as she sets to making an tea. "I've been having strange dreams lately and I was wondering if I could talk to the deku tree about them as he's power seems to have an connation to the dream realm." Zelda says watching Saria nod her approval then goes on." So what's new in your life?" "Oh nothing much, been just doing this and that you know?" Saria says slightly blushing. Zelda gives her a knowing smirk, which makes Saria lightly sweat. "What?" Saria asks trying to avoid the look. "Nothing." says Zelda hiding her smile. *Blushing in the cheeks Saria quickly gives Zelda her tea and then leads her to the deku tree. "Saria I was hoping to talk to the deku tree alone if that was ok with you." Zelda said. Nodding and glad o be rid of Zelda when she was acting so weird Saria went over and joined in the game of tag. After about an hour Zelda walked back from talking with the deku tree and looked stunned at what he had suggested. *Flash back* "If you're craving an child why not make Saria one? She can leave the forest." *End flash back* "Man I need to cut back on those apple tarts before bed, this is one really weird dream." Shaking her head Zelda asked Saria if she could suggest some one to take her on a tour of the lost woods. Normally she would of done it herself but Zelda was creeping her out today so Saria had one of the three know it all brothers take her and when on playing tag till early in the evening and was surprised to relies that Zelda was still in the woods. Shrugging she entered her house and was surprised to see her diaper behind the couch and rushed it to her room not really giving it much thought and began to fix supper for her and Zelda figuring that she should be back soon and Saria wasn't about to send Zelda out during the night to get attacked by skull kids. Zelda returned shortly after with a bag full of herbs that she stated that Impa had asked her to pick up for her since Impa had her hands full keeping her village in order. Having a nice supper of carrots and peas during which Saria kept dropping her food on herself causing Zelda to jokingly suggest that she feed Saria cause the Kokiri girl to blush again. After their meal they were both tried and Saria told Zelda she was sorry she didn't have anther bed for her till Zelda used her magic to make Saria's couch and normal sized bed and said she'd be alright. That night Saria still got dressed up this time in her tee shirt and diapers and climbed into bed trying to make an mental note NOT to walk downstairs for any thing till she changed. So they both went to bed, well Saria went to bed while Zelda started to mix her herbs she had gathered. *Flash back* "If you mix these herbs together then Saria will be able to leave the forest with out having to cast an protection spell every day." *End flash back* As Zelda went to work on her herbs Saria was having the greatest dreams and awoke several times reaching her arms out to an mother that wasn't there. She would always sniffle abit then go back to sleep letting one or two tears hit her pillows. At some point in the night Zelda finished working on her herb drink and had it in a baby bottle and was only waiting for the right moment to give the bottle to Saria. Meanwhile Saria had once again awoken up and was slightly crying and with outthinking and was half asleep at that walked door stairs and pass Zelda to the fridge. Taking out some Lon Lon milk she went to put it in a pot to heat up with Zelda cleared her throat and got the girls attention. "Zelda? Er I can explain!" Saria says still half asleep but aware enough to know what's going on. "It's ok baby, I know all about this. This is what me and the Deku tree talked about and we've both agreed that with these motherly instincts I have and the fact that he can sense your want of an mommy that this is an natural course for us." Zelda says. Zelda walks into the kitchen and brings Saria back upstairs carrying her specialty made bottle. Using a little magic she made Saria's bed big enough for her and Saria and laid her down began to feed Saria the bottle. Saria being quite thirsty started to suck it on down sucking on the baby bottle nipple for all it was worth while Zelda rubbed her back. "There there baby, mommy's here now. Go sleepys now." Zelda says as she begins to hum 'hush little baby'. Saria drifted off to sleep having dreams filled with Her and her mommy and daddy. One dream she really enjoyed was the three of them out for a walk, her in a stroller and Link playing peek a boo with her while Zelda giggled at them both. Mean while Zelda was looking down at the rest of the baby bottle and signed, as there was still some in it. *Flash Back* "Remember Zelda, the herbs will call to you to drink them so even if there is some of Saria's bottle left over just throw it out. I don't know what effects this stuff could have on an Hyrulian like your self." *End Flash Back* Zelda was truly at war with her self and in the end she drank a mouth full of the stuff before throwing it across the room knowing no matter what she won't risk getting up cause it might disturb her new found baby. Zelda quickly went to sleep her arms wrapped protectively around Saria as any mother would with her child. How ever instead of her usual all being a mother dreams she had one dream where Link was treating her like a baby along with Saria and Impa was helping him care for the two big babies. Yes she could clearly see her self in the dream now, She was wearing a very thick disposable diaper and was in a frilly Pink romper with Saria sat next to her in her green one. They were playing blocks together when Zelda felt herself start messing in her diaper, the warm mush going all over and turning her on except luckily for her, she wasn't an Kokiri and there for kept control of her body. She went on playing with Saria in the dirty diaper till Link noticed the smell and was quickly able to find out the culprit. Taking Zelda to a changing table Link undid her diaper and started to clean her with a warm washcloth and paid more than he should of attention to her women hood making her slightly pant. Grinning at her he undid his pants and after getting the nod from her began to pump into her all the while talking about what a sweet baby 'daddy' has. After a few moments Link is about to spurt his seed but he pulls out and sends his seed flying into a washcloth. Kissing Zelda on the forehead and with the promise of more later Link puts her in an clean diaper and leave her and Saria to play with each other and watches in amusement as Saria and herself start kissing letting each other tongues slide into their mouths while stoking each other hair. Zelda wakes up panting and is ashamed to find out that she had spilled her own seed in her panties. Making sure not to wake up the still sleeping Saria she goes and makes use of the bathroom before climbing back into bed. In the morning Saria who hadn't remembered what had happened between her and Zelda was quite shocked to wake and find Zelda not only sleeping next to her but also having her arms wrapped around her protectively. "What the.?" Saria says and then shakes Zelda awake. "Care to explain?" After explaining every thing Zelda made the offer of bring her back with her to Hyrule castle, other wise Zelda couldn't be as much as a mother to Saria as she wanted to be. "What about Link? Shouldn't you ask him about this if you and him are together?" Saria asks. "I know Link well enough to know that he's been craving father hood and would jump at this chance." Zelda says. "Zelda, what about when you have a child? And you and link wouldn't live forever like me." "Well on the first one the deku tree told me it would take a miracle to get me with child with link's seed, some thing about some sort of plant that link ate as a kid that made it hard for him to produce off spring. And when we do manage to have a child we will care for you and it just the same. On the second one, there isn't much I can do about that but we'll cross that road when we get to it." Saria stares at Zelda for a long time before finally answering that she would love to go back to Hyrule castle with her. Zelda smiles and hugs the Kokiri girl and then looks down at Saria's diaper. "Looks like some one could use a diaper change." "Zelda I have to warn, if I get aroused I'm going to lose control of my body." Saria says watching Zelda get the diaper supplies out. "It's ok, I'll try to be quick." Zelda tried to be really fast with the diaper change but with the amount of wetting Saria had done it wasn't easy and soon Zelda decided not to embarrass Saria and left the room till she her the girl call out in pleasure and then quietly call Zelda back into the room. Zelda chose Saria's baby dress for her attire to go with the diaper and popped a pacifier in her mouth. Leading Saria thru the village getting stares from every one Zelda promised that if needed, Saria would be back. As the two rode off to Hyrule Both were silent as they new that this was to be a strange yet wonderful chapter in, THE LEGEND OF ZELDA! *Fades over to Gary in a living room with a fire going on in the fireplace. * And thus, the tale of Saria merged with the legend of Zelda and until next time, I wish you all the best of time. 


End file.
